


It's Alright, It's Ok

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, mentions of previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: Request from my tumblr: "Hello doll! I was wondering if I could make a request, where the reader gets dumped or cheated on and is really sad and comes back to the bunker crying so one of the guys comforts her, decides it’s his time to show her how he cares about her and asks her out - Anon”





	It's Alright, It's Ok

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

It was a few days before your anniversary and you had decided to surprise your boyfriend, Nathan, early. He had told you a couple of weeks ago that he would be away on business on the day of, so you’d been planning on celebrating a bit early so the two of you would be together. Everything was planned down to the T, from the meal to the specific color lingerie set you’d bought the following week before. 

You had called off work in order to spend the day shopping in preparation for your special night. First, you hit the grocery store, picking up everything you needed to make his favorite meal. Next, you made your way downtown to his favorite Italian bakery where you ordered cannolis and some chocolate covered strawberries. And the last stop you made was at the florist, because who said guys didn’t deserve some flowers too? Smiling to yourself you made your way back to the shared apartment, knowing you had the rest of the day to make everything perfect for Nathan while he was at work.

As you entered the apartment everything seemed normal, until you made it to the living room. An unfamiliar pair of pink pumps were discarded by the couch, along with what seemed to be Nathan’s suit jacket and tie. Your eyes widened as you dropped your things on the table before storming upstairs, passing more discarded articles of clothing until you made it to the bedroom door. As you reached down to turn the knob you stopped yourself short, afraid of what you’d find once it was opened. Taking a deep breath you shoved the door open, causing it to slam against the wall. You watched as Nathan jumped from the bed, revealing a brunette woman beneath him, tears filled your eyes as you withheld a sob. Turning away, you left the bedroom without saying a word, and Nathan began to follow you.

“B-baby,” He panted, reaching for your arm. “I-it’s not what it looks lik—” Before he could get any further you ripped your wrist from his grip and shoved him away from you.

“It’s not what it looks like Nath? Oh really? Because to me it really looks like you were going to fuck another woman in our bed!” You screamed stomping toward him, he closed his eyes as you approached him anticipating the beating he had deserved. Stopping just short you shoved your finger into his chest until he let his eyes finally opened, meeting your tear-filled ones.

“I’ll be back to collect my things and before then all your shit needs to be cleared out and if it's not I’ll fucking burn it. Take everything and get out of my apartment, and take her with you.” You spat through gritted teeth before stomping down the stairs. You grabbed your go bag in the closet, keys, and everything you bought over the course of the day and left, slamming the door behind you. Tears slowly slid down your face as you made your way to your car, with anger coursing through your veins. You had slipped your sunglasses over your eyes as you shoved your keys into the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot. 

After driving for a few hours, you pulled off the road at a small diner and sighed. You didn’t have a clue with what you were going to do now, you never wanted to see Nathan or New York again. But, the small Pennsylvania town you were in now was not going to be your final destination, and there was no way you’d had enough cash on you to grab a place to stay for a few days. Pulling out your phone, you reluctantly scrolled through your contacts and dialed Sam Winchester’s number. It had been a few years since you’d seen him and his brother, and the last time you spoke to either of them ended with you and Dean at each other’s throats before you stormed off. Since then you had gotten out of the hunting life, formed what you thought was a perfect little life in New York, with your boyfriend.

“Hello? Who’s this?” Sam’s deep voice startled you for a moment.

“What, I get in a little fight with your brother and all of a sudden you lose my contact?” You scoffed, “It’s me Sam, Y/N.” 

“Y/N? Hey, it’s been a while, how have you been. Is everything okay?” 

“W-well... not really,’ Sighing softly, you wiped away a stray tear as it fell, before continuing, “I know I have no place in asking this but, I need a place to stay. Just for a few days, till I hustle enough cash to get a decent motel.”

“Yeah, yeah of course. I’m on a case right now in Texas for the rest of the week, but you can head to the bunker, and Dean will be there to let you in.” You muttered a curse under your breath but you knew you had no other choice, “I know that is not what you wanted to hear, but I won’t be back in time to let you in.”

“Alright, it’s fine... call Dean and tell him I’ll be there in a few days. I’ve got some supplies to hold me over until then.” Sighing softly you tossed your phone on your passenger seat and tried to prepare for what “I told you so” speech would be waiting for you as soon as you pulled up. 

Six coffees, two red bulls, a box of chocolates and 1,300 miles later you pulled off the road as the all too familiar bunker door. Sighing softly, you rolled your shoulders back and stepped out of your car, tugging your bag over your shoulder. Making your way quietly to the door, you jumped a bit as it opened before you even had a chance to knock.

“Well look what the cat dragged in...” You recognized Dean’s voice before you saw him step into the light, his was a bit taller since you’d last seen him, and the wear of life was obvious. But he was still Dean, as beautiful and as brooding as ever.

“Hey Dean, I assume Sam called you.” He nodded quietly before motioning you to follow. Leading you down the stairs of the bunker he mumbled a bunch of nothing about new books they’d found or some new weapon tech Sam came up with until you finally stopped in front of your old room. 

“Home sweet home darlin, even if it is a few days until you go running back to the New York life of yours.” Rolling your eyes, you shoved past him.

“Yeah don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon.” You mumbled, tossing your bag onto your bed before you started to unpack.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You finally dump that stockbroker chump?” He chuckled a bit. The shoulders you’d been trying to keep strong and square dropped at his comment, and you let out an involuntary sniffle as tears filled your eyes. Dean seemed to pick up on your change in demeanor pretty quickly, and within a few seconds, he was moving to your side.

“Hey, are you alright? Did something happen?” His hand moved to rest against your back as you finally let the tears fall. You sobbed as the hunter pulled you to his chest, and ran a hand down your back as he tried to calm you. After a few moments, he scooped you up and made his way to his room before laying you down on his bed. His arms only left you for a quick moment but returned after he wrapped a warm blanket around your shoulders.

“I-i’m sorry, I-I just...” Trying to catch your breath, you hiccuped and stuttered over your words.

“Sshh... it’s alright, we can talk whenever you’d like, there's no rush. I’m here for you.” Quietly, he pressed his lips to your forehead and rubbed your back until you finally calmed down. Taking a deep breath you collected yourself as you began recalling the moment, his grip tightening around you as you finally revealed what had happened, and the hand that had been reassuringly rubbing your back was now closed in a tight fist.

“What do you want me to do? I swear I’ll d-” Shaking your head, you waved off his offer.

“No Dean, you won’t. I don’t want you to get in trouble on account of me.”

“He cheated on you Y/N! He deserves to feel the same pain you’re right now.” He gritted his teeth angrily at the thought of Nathan getting away with this. Softly you pulled his chin down so your eyes could meet his, instantly his anger was gone as he watched tears pool at your eyes once more.

“The only thing I want you to do is to be here for me and hold me, just for a little bit longer.” Nodding he pulled you close once again, letting silence enter the room. It was a while before either of you spoke again but it was Dean who broke the silence first.

“Listen, you can stay here tonight if you’d like, I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Dean I’ve got a room right down the hall..” You trailed off as he sent you a warning glare, “Fine, just for tonight. I don’t want to intrude.” Dean smiled at his small victory, giving you a wink before standing up.

“Listen, why don’t you make yourself comfortable and I’ll go make you some tea. Here, I’ve got an old shirt you can wear so you’re not in those stuffy clothes. Get changed and I’ll be right back.” He tossed you one of his old Metallica shirts as he made his way out. Slipping out of your clothes, you tugged on Dean’s top, relishing in the smell of his leftover cologne.

“Y/N? Can I come in?” Dean’s gentle voice called out to you from the hallway a few minutes later, before slowly opening the door.

“Come on in Winchester, no worries I’m decent.” You smiled as you dropped yourself onto his bed, watching him enter with two cups of tea. Carefully he handed yours over as he took a seat next to you as you took a sip. A comfortable silence filled the room as you tried to gather your thoughts, “Listen, Dee. I just wanted to thank you for all this. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but this means a lot to me.”

“You don’t have to thank me Y/N, I’d do anything for you.” Your breath caught in your throat at his words, rendering you speechless. Your heart clenched at the hint of love you could feel in his voice, and you desperately wanted to reach out to him. But the ache of the past week’s events held you back. Dean quickly cleared his throat and moved from the bed.

“Well! How about those movies?” He spoke quickly trying to break the silence before practically running from your side and grabbing the stack of movies he had pulled from Jack’s collection. “Which one do you want first? She’s the Man, Mean Girls, 10 Things I Hate About You, or The Notebook?”

“The Notebook sounds nice.” He nodded, putting the movie in before he got into the bed, keeping his distance from you. As the movie began you curled into yourself, trying to replace the warmth that left when Dean did. Progressively throughout the movie, you moved closer to him, faking a shiver every little while trying to get him to pull you close. Eventually, he got the hint, pulling you into his arms just before the last few scenes of the movie and you welcomed his embrace. You shifted, nuzzling deep into his chest as your eyes began to shut.

“Listen Y/N, about what I said earlier...I hope that I didn’t overstep.”

“No need to worry Deanie, I’d do anything for you too and I hope you already knew that.”

“Trust me I do, and whenever you’re ready to get back out there, I hope you’ll think about giving me a chance.”

“Well Mr. Winchester, I’d love to give you a chance, and I’ll definitely take you up on the offer when I’m ready.” Yawning you wrapped your arms around him tighter as he moved to get up. “Stay for a bit.”

Smiling, he settled in beside you and watched as your breathing eventually evened signaling you were asleep. “Trust me, darling, I plan on staying for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)


End file.
